Galvatron the Perv
by BlackDragonsSoul
Summary: Poor Cyclonus his mate i really a handfull. Cyclonus/Galvatron


**Written for FoRGottEN-636** **on Deviantart, based on her pictures: "Galvatron the perv 1-3"**

**Hope ya like it^^**

**Disclamer: I don't own Transformers or Galvatron and Cyclonus kids or the pics, they belong to Hasbro and FoRGottEN-636**

*EarthBound Talking*

Day 1:

Cyclonus was walking down the halls of the decpticon base looking for his leader and mate, Galvatron. But as usual Galvatron was no where to be found. 'Hmmm I wonder where he is again...', thought Cyclonus as he walked around the corner and found two mechs who would defently know where his mate is: Luckystike, his son, and Desteny, Soundwaves son. Both of them always knew where everybot was in the base, even if the others never told them where they were going. "Luckystrike? Desteny? Have you seen Galvatron somewhere?", Cyclonus asked as he was standing beside the two younger bots. "Yeah dad, we saw how mom went to your berthroom and Desteny said he heard mom say something about your...panties...", answerd Luckstrike and as he told the end he was starting to blush a bit. 'My..panties?...Oh no not again' "thank you boys, I have to go now.", said Cyclonus and then he ran toward his berthroom.

*In Galvatrons and Cyclonus's Berthroom*

The lights were on, as Cyclonus arrived at his berthroom. From the otherside of the room you could here somebot talking to himself. "Oho, at last", that was defently Galvatron and he sounded happy. "Cyclonus panties they belong to me now!" 'Oh mech, how I wished that I was wrong...', thought Cyclonus "Ahem, Galvatron?" Galvatron looked a bit shocked as he turned around to face his mate. "My panties? Really? Galvatron we're married with kids. you can take my panties when ever you want, I won't mind." After Cyclonus had said that a smile started to appear on Galvatrons face. 'Yeeeesssss' thought Galvatron before he heard his mate say "You can have my thongs,too." Oh now that was too much for Galvatron ,as heard that he bacame such a nosbleed, that Cyclonus had to take him to Hook. That was one embarissing visit.

Day 2:

Cyclonus sighed as he walked down the hallways. He was used that somebot was always staring after him, be it Rumble and Frenzy with a new prank, or SilverStorm looking for somebot whom he could annoy. But today...Ugh today he just wished that the hallways would be empty. Why? Why did his mate have to be like this? Why did he have to do it when he was so biusy? He had to talk to Ultra Magnus of the autobots tomorrow. well okay he was almost done with everything. Only one thing was missing. Somebot had to talk with him to Ultra Magnus and it was getting kinda hard to get somebot to listen to him. Why? Well his mate had been hangiing on his peeds now for an whole human earth hour and he had been yelling as loud as he could: "GIVE ME YOUR PANTIES!". That really didn't help Cyclonus find somebot to help him tomorrow, after all everybot ran away from their might leaders yelling. And with everybot, he ment everybot: Scrouge, the Sweeps, the Constructicons, the Stuntacons, their Children, Soundwave and his Cassets and two of the Drago trine. What joy, walking around the whole base dragging his mate after him and scaring the whole Friggen crew. Well almost the whole crew, EarthBound had been sleeping the whole day, he didn't even know what was wrong as he came out of his room. But he also didn't run in the other direction ans Cyclonus came down the hallway still with Galvatron hanging on his pedes. "Your assignment for tomorrow EarthBound, now I have to go.", said Cyclonus as he gave EarthBound what he had to say tomorrow and the walked down the hallway to his and Galvatrons room, leaving the very confuised Dragonformer behind. *Okay, WTH?*

Day 3:

Today was the most importent day for all of the Decpticons, after all today was the day when Ultra Magnus would come and talk to two of the Decpticons. Cyclonus was happy and worried. Happy because his mate wasn't hanging on his pedes today and happy that EarthBound showed up and worried because he hadn't seen his mate the whole day yet. *Calm down Cyclonus Ultra Magnus is here*, ahhh just what he needed to get his thought away from his mate. "why should we autobots try to become allies with you decptecons? You don't have even the slightest hint of dignety.",said Ultra Magnus. The talk had started for over two hours and still now sign of Galvatron, and Cyclonus was getting worrierd by the minuet. 'No must concentrait...'"No, no, no Ultra Magnus. You must do better then that.", replied Cyclonus." After all we decptecons do have honour and dignety." While Cyclonus said that he didn't notice the two hands that were slowly going toward his pants. He didn't notice till,...They were gone! And Galvatron was running down the hallways "YUUUUUUUCHHUUUUU!" Ultra Magnus had to look away and all EarthBound said was *There goes our honour and dignety...You should probably go too Cyclonus* And while Galvatron was running down the hallways everybot whom he met thought 'now he's lost it completly...' Except their kids. They thought 'why can't we have a normal mother?' or 'Are those dad pants?...' As night came and somebot wanted to go into the Rec-room was thrown reight out again, after all Galvatron didn't want anybot just to come into the room where he has to sleep for a mounth just like that.


End file.
